


You

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You. It's always been you."an old drabble that i want out of my drafts
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 130





	You

You can’t have hanahaki over someone who’s dead.

That’s what they say, right? When that person dies, hanahaki gets worse. Then it goes away. 

Kakashi coughed up blood for weeks. And eventually it did die down. A few flowers a week, but never went away. It’d been over ten years, and it only got worse when he’d visit the monuments.

₊❀̥୭❛

“It’s been too long,” Iruka would say.  
“You need to get the roots removed,” Gai said.  
“You won’t get him back,” another reminded.  
“Do it before it’s too late,” the doctors urged.

He didn’t want to forget him. Even if his chest ached like he was being stabbed every time he coughed, he couldn’t bear it. His memory was all he had left. Uchiha Obito was dead, and he’d never love anyone else.

₊❀̥୭❛

It was unbearable. The sight of his face hurt like his lungs were being ripped through his ribcage. His voice stabbed him in the heart.

“There’s nothing I can find that will change you,” Kakashi said, through a wheeze as he hauled oxygen into his lungs. “All I can give you now, is death.”

“And I shall do the same,” Obito snarled. And Kakashi decided, as their kunai clashed in the heat of battle, if Obito wanted to kill him, he’d gladly let him.

₊❀̥୭❛

His lungs weren’t clear. The trial stretched on and on. Kakashi continually had to leave the room to rid himself of the petals that clogged his throat. Blood had started coming up with them.

“Maybe this was a bad idea,” he croaked, before he took a sip of the water bottle that Gai offered him.

“Maybe it was,” Gai answered, “But you’ll never know until you see it through.”

₊❀̥୭❛

Obito was standing in his living room. Talking to his houseplants as he watered them. Kakashi coughed. It had gotten worse. He could hardly breathe anymore. He wished that he’d just have died years ago than have to bear this.

It had been two months. 

Obito turned to look at him.  
“You still not seeing a doctor for that cough, Kashi?” he asked, concerned for the moment. The scars on his face made Kakashi feel something, but the nickname superseded it, and he started hacking up blood into his hands.

₊❀̥୭❛

It was life or death, they reminded him. All he had to do was sign the papers. Then they’d remove it all. The roots had seeded from his lungs, found their way into his heart and had begun to sprout. A few more weeks and he would be dead.

Kakashi couldn’t bear the puppy dog eyes from Naruto, who sat next to him. He didn’t care. He didn’t give a shit. He couldn’t forget Obito. Not after everything.

₊❀̥୭❛

“Who is it then?” Obito asked, as he wiped the blood from his mouth. The hospital bed was uncomfortable. He didn’t want to look him in the eye. His mouth was uncovered, and Obito’s thumb kept touching the mole on his cheek. Kakashi looked at him, bold now that he was dying.

“You. It’s always been you,” he said, so fearful now. He knew. He could nearly feel his lungs filling with blood now. Obito’s face look shocked, and then it softened.  
“For a genius, you’re awfully fucking stupid.”

₊❀̥୭❛

The first kiss tasted like the blood in his mouth. But, it was better than nothing. He had the slightest feeling that he’d get to taste more of them.

“If you ever die because you’re in love with me, I’ll bring you back just to kill you myself,” Obito threatened him. And Kakashi laughed. Laughed.  
“What a hunk,” he said. His lungs felt tight, but he’d live, he assumed. He could finally breathe a little.

“I love you,” Kakashi whispered.  
“And I, you,” Obito replied.


End file.
